1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to the field of cleansing and scrubbing devices, and methods for their use and manufacture. More particularly, this invention is related to soft, textured film devices for personal hygiene, and methods for their use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently liquid personal washing cleansers have become popular. However, it is difficult to use such liquid cleansers without a tangible washing implement.
One known cleansing implement includes the sponge, see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,129 (reticulated polyurethane foam sponge). However, such sponges tend to retain moisture and cleansing materials and thus promote mold and microbial growth.
Another known cleansing implement includes the polymer mesh puffs, see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,727,278, 5,709,432, 5,144,744, and 5,784,747. However, such puffs tend to be rather abrasive and rough on the skin.
Yet another known cleansing implement is a “closed sandwich” structure comprised of two substrate layers bonded together to form a plurality of compartments for soap and the like as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,703. However, because these devices have a relatively low open area, they are capable of producing only a relatively small amount of foam and also tend to retain moisture.
It would be desirable to have a device that would not only be gentle to the skin but would also not retain moisture and would produce superior lather when used with a typical liquid cleanser.